richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold
Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, labeled The Dweeb, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. Profile Harold has no problems with self-esteem. If nothing else, he is quite confident with himself and hardly lets anything or anyone get him down. He has been called a dork, a nerd, and a dweeb by just about every one of his peers. Yet they do little to bother him as he believes himself to be cool and knows that he is rather talented with skills and abilities none would have thought he would be capable of considering his lanky exterior. Harold is the middle of three children is mother raises. To help his mom out, he and his older brother apply themselves to ensure she does not have to worry about having to exert all her efforts to take care of them. Despite the family bond they share, even his brother and younger sister look at him as though he were a bit weird. Still, there's no real animosity amongst one another and they get along as well as they can, mostly for the sake of their mother. The talents Harold possess are very impressive for any one person to have. He has earned the most badges of any kid to date as a Possum Scout, is a very good beatboxer, academically smart, plays the keyboard, very knowledgable in medieval fantasy literature, and can bust a move or two. The one draw back he faces, however, is that he is allergic to gummi-slugs. As a matter of fact, one bad allergic reaction nearly paralyzed him from the waist down, though he was able to recover. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Harold heard about Total Drama Island right after he had fully recovered from allergic reaction. He primarily entered to be on the show so that he could win the $100,000, thereby using some of it to pay for the hospital bills so that his mom wouldn't have to. But deep down, the real reason was to display his skills and talents to the twenty-one others kids and to let it be known just how much self-confidence he had in himself. Right from the start, he immediately encountered the usual routine of being mocked and picked on. This coming from a juvenile delinquent named Duncan. Additionally, his abilities were severly undervalued by Courtney, self-appointed leader of the Killer Bass who judged him merely on his appearance. Nevertheless, he was able to make friends with the likes of Cody and DJ along with others such as Bridgette and Trent. Harold's skills and talents became crucial at key points throughout the show. They included his ability to play dodgeball very well to give the Killer Bass their first victory and later displaying his beatboxing skills to win the talent contest challenge. In the meantime, he's been leaving unsigned love letters that were soon discovered to have been intended for LeShawna. When big mistake in the xtreme games challenge resulted in his elimination, he confessed his attraction for her and the two hooked up to become a very unexpected couple. Prior to his elimination, Harold's patience reached a boiling point as Duncan's constant abuse and harassment finally took its toll. As a means of gaining payback, Harold managed to break into the voting box and secretly switch the votes to get Courtney, who by that point hooked up with Duncan, eliminated. Only this ended up doing more harm for him than good as he now had Courtney's wrath to deal with when he arrived at Playa Des Losers after his elimination. Total Drama Academy: Year One Harold's homecoming was not all that positively well received. His being getting Courtney eliminated illegal was heavily frowned upon and many were not sure of what to make with his having a relationship with a girl like LeShawna. He was sure school was going to be worse until he got the call that he was to return to the show. He had no choice since he was legally obligated, but the prestigious boarding school he would be at for two years sounded exciting and he got to be with LeShawna. Only he was concerned heavily about Courtney. At Riker Hall, Harold was assigned to room with Cody. In taking the school entrance exam, he became one of eight to have scored high enough to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body. But things got off to a rough start and Courtney appeared to not be interested in hearing out his apology while Duncan continued to pick on him, now with a purpose since the punk was dating the girl Harold had wronged. .]] Once again, Harold had had enough and decided to throw himself into running against Courtney for a spot on the student body council. This resulted in the two engaged in a heated rivalry with Duncan and LeShawna joining in. The battles got so intense, it threatened the sanity of the other while Chris McLean gleefully milked it every chance he got during the weekly Friday challenges. Despite a rousing speech at the end of the debates, Harold was unsuccessful in getting elected primarily due to Heather secretly sabotaging his chances as part of her work for the Dodekatheon to ensure their candidate, Chelsea, was elected at all costs. Lack any sense of triumph, Courtney called a truce with Harold and buried the hatchet. Now able to move on, Harold has focused his concern on getting his relationship with LeShawna moving since it has not really gotten any where. Fortunately, he managed to obtain a share of the victory in one of the challenges in the Marshmallow called Heartbreak Hotel. The prize being that he could take his preferred companion on a private dinner date. They hope that this is merely the first step in a lasting relationship. Trivia *Harold has contributed Gum on the Ceiling to the Confession Cam decorations. **He is the first member of the Smarty Pants group to contribute a Confession Cam decoration overall. *Harold had the fourth highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Harold has had the following results: **Partnering with Cody, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Placed third in the final round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with LeShawna, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Courtney, Duncan, and LeShawna, was one of the Losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Was a loser in Russian Roulette and was the loser in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Heather, won Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Placed sixth in Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog) and sat out of Russian Roulette II & the special game in Week 9 as part of the advantage from Week 8. *Harold is one of the few characters who is known to be able to play an instrument. In his case, it is the keyboard. **The others are Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Cody, and Thompson who play the violin, guitar (Courtney, Gwen, and Trent), drums, keyboard, and base respectively. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Killer Bass Category:Smarty Pants Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students